


The Hitman's Life

by SeventhAssassin



Series: The Hitman's Life [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Trauma, Cursed, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), POV Male Character, Pain, Past, Revenge, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: The Story of the number one hitman, Reborn. His life is a mystery, for that reason this is made for his tribute because it is his Birthday. This story focuses when he was still a child, where he struggle in his life starting from the massacre of his home. What kind of life did he gone through to become a cold, sadist and mysterious man we all know?





	

I still remember... there are flames around me. The house I call home is burning to ashes. I still remember my father shouted for us to run. I remember my mother carrying me in the middle of the fire as she put me in the hidden small room where the fire will never come to me and lock me there as mother come to face to face a man who soon killed her in my very own eyes. The man, I remember him, a lizard tattoo in his right cheek, the one who killed my mother. I still remember how much I had shouted, trying to get out from the room my mother locked me to keep me safe, I shouted as tears kept falling down. I wanted to reach my mother, my beloved mother who always show me her shining smile, now gone like blink of an eye. I shouted in my most desperate, wanting nothing but end this nightmare.

 

 

 

 

I didn't know much what happened after I open my eyes. I'm in the very soft bed, wooden walls and open lantern. I knew this isn't my bedroom and I don't know where I am. The most question for me is that…

"Oh finally awake, I'm so glad." Someone approached me, seeing a kind adult man who has a dark brown hair and green eyes with a smile. Wearing green shirt, blue pants and a doctor coats. "Are you alright? Anything hurt?" He asked me.

I on the other hand wasn't paying attention. My more concern is who is this person, where I am and what I'm doing here. I also felt pain around my body, just what happened to me?

"Oh you need to drink a water." The man said as he to a table to put a glass of water before returning back. He helped me drink which I'm thankful about.

I choke for a moment before turning back to him. "W-where am I?" I first ask.

The man smiled and answered my question, "You're here in our rest house. Mysteria and Checker found you within the burning village. The others seem to be worried so they went off to check the place so only the three of us are here."

I don't understand what he was saying. Burning? Village? Did I live there? Just what happened to me?

"The kid is awake." Both of us turned to the person who came in and it was a girl, wearing a black baseball hat that covered her right eye, blue orb eyes, black hair, orange shirt and black pants. "So how is he Rick?"

"He's fine Mysteria, thanks to you his condition are nothing serious. No burns and any injuries but he does inhaled too much smoke so he needs a long rest." The man answered which I concluded his name is Rick and the woman is Mysteria, he did mention she found me.

She swift her attention to me and stared. For some reason I could feel she's doing something but I don't know what. For a moment, she began to approach me. Her eyes began to calculate, I don't know what she is thinking at all.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked me. I could only blink. That's right, I almost forgot something important... I don't know my name, I don't know who I am.

The man was shock on her sudden question and asked her in serious tone, "Mysteria could this child be…"

"He lost his memories. I could only see blanks and in his fragile mind and body, I don't want to push his memories to resurface, it might break him." She respond which he nod in agreement.

I don't know what's happening, just who are this people?

Rick turned to me and gave a warm smile, "I'm Rick by the way, please to meet you." His smile became sad, "I'm sorry I can't help you in this condition even if I'm a doctor but-" He gave a determine look, "Do not worry because your memories will soon return okay."

I don't know if I should react or not. I could only nod, not knowing what to say after all. I turned to the woman who kept staring at me. It seems many things are running to her mind and I'm too tired to even ask. Soon enough my eyes felt heavy and darkness had come to me.

The next time I woke up, I'm still in the same room but there are more people now. I soon learned that there are actually total of eight people here. I had met Rick who is a doctor and Mysteria, now they introduce themselves to me.

The other person who found me is Checker who has a pale white hair and violet eyes and also Mysteria's boyfriend. The Chinese man with long raven hair and eyes is Shing. The cheerful married woman Elaine, she has a blond hair and gold eyes. The husband is Doranbolt, a dark hair and lavender eyes. A cheerful and maybe childish man named Silver, he has a blond hair and black eyes. Finally a questionable woman who always wear indigo cloak that shadow her eyes, Raven.

They all talked to me, especially Elaine and Silver when Mysteria ask them what are they gonna do with me. I on the other hand have no idea what to do. I don't remember anything, myself, my home, nothing. They are all telling they should have me stay with them but others told they should give me to the orphanage. I don't really care what happened to me, until they finally made a conclusion.

"The boy will stay with us!" Elaine shouted in joy as Silver and Rick shout in victory. I can see Mysteria could only sigh but saw no protest within her eyes. Checker whispered something to her ears that made her only frown.

"Now that I think about it, since you don't know your name, is it alright for us to give you one?" Elaine asked me in sparkling eyes.

I could only blink and nod, thinking having a name would be a good idea, especially I don't know who I really am.

"Mysteria do you have any name in mind?" Shing asked with a smile.

"And why me who should name him?" She asked in cross hands.

"Well it is you who found him and saved him. He's your care." Rick said with a smile which everyone nodded in agreement. She scowled, "When did that logic established?"

"Now." Everyone respond in union. She could only sigh before approaching me.

I could see she's studying me carefully, thinking what name she will give me. I don't really mind any name, as long as it's fitting and nice to hear.

"Reborn" She spoke which surprise me. "Your temporary name would be Reborn."

"Reborn" I tested the name in my lips. The word means a new person, I wonder why that name of all name and… was that even a name?

"Why Reborn Mysteria?" Checker asked. Mysteria answered, "Because we have no idea who he truly is and I'm sure he has no idea who he is himself since he have amnesia. Due to that he would become a new person so I named him Reborn. Don't you like it?"

When I heard her explanation, she had a point there. Since I have no idea who I am, maybe I'll grow up as a different person so it's logical. "Reborn." I tested the name again, now that I think about it, the name wasn't bad after all.

* * *

As time goes by, I grew with them, more like with Elaine, Doranbolt and Mysteria. I never thought I would grow in their owned Tavern. I helped them in business and the job is fun. I really enjoy my time there, even though I could feel something is being hidden from me, I didn't mind. I mean if they don't want me to know then there does no need to push myself to know it. They took me in and raise me, knowing that is enough.

When I turned seven, Mysteria found my birthday. It was October 13, which is why they gave a surprise party. I was really surprise at the same time, happy. I until now can't remember who I really am but knowing my birthday is October 13, I can't help but smile happily. I am glad to know something about myself. I also never knew, Mysteria is secretly conducting research about me. I am truly grateful.

The time also comes when me, Mysteria and Checker came to the village where they found me. I was really surprise how sad it had become. Burned houses, things, everywhere.

"You're the only survivor Reborn." Mysteria told me and looked away, "We found all the people here were killed and burned. I could only conclude they are all massacred."

"M-Mysteria is it alright to tell him that?" Checker asked in worried. She shrugs, "Better than knowing nothing. Beside he'll know soon, all we did is make him understand now. He's seven, don't baby him."

"But still-"

I can feel the concern Checker is showing which I'm happy about. I could feel Mysteria wanted me not to be oblivious to everything in my life which is I'm glad about. Soon enough they led me to the graveyard of all the villagers. There are too many, the grave that were made were only hills with stone above. Checker informed me that Mysteria with the others burred them there. There are no names in every single of those graves but I didn't mind, knowing they have no idea who they were in the first place.

In the end, I could only pray for them and also to my family I until now could not remember. Still I do one thing, whatever happened to me here truly traumatize me, to the point my mind forced me to forget everything.

* * *

Soon everything became normal in the Tavern, until the day I was kidnapped in the middle of my walk back home from school. I am totally terrified, I don't know why this people took me and many possible scenarios came in mind, making me terrified even more. I soon heard they will sell me in higher price.

Sell? I'm a person, why am I being sell? What's going on?

Those questions were running to my mind as they lock me with the other children I never knew. My feet were chained too, making it hard for me to run.

Like them, I am terrified. All I wanted now is return back home to the Tavern where I will help them serve the people and watch them as they perform for the customers. Those fun times, I want to return back.

Tears were falling down in my eyes. 'If anyone could hear me, please, return me back. I want to go home!'

Like a prayer had been answered, we heard a loud clash somewhere far. There are gun shots too which made me and everyone else cover our ears and tremble in fear but for me… that fear slowly fade and turned to curiosity. I don't know why but I can't help but want to know who were the causes of those commotions.

Soon a man appeared before us. We are all shock, to see a man wearing long black coat, black pants and shoes and his mask, they are all covered, except his right eye which is totally different and terrifying for the others but for me, I feel drawn to it. His eyes, they were red sclera, iris in form of a cat's eye… it is like… a demon's eye.

The man is holding a sword and raised it up. With a quick swing, he destroyed our prison. He is looking all the children until his daze turned to me. I am totally drawn to those eyes, it tells me I will be alright. The person kneeled down in front of me and touched my head. This warm, I knew this warm, it is indeed familiar but who?

The man raised his hand as orange flame came out and surrounded us. Slowly my eyes felt heavy and fallen asleep.

The next time I woke up, I'm in bed with everyone there, worried for me. They were all smiling, glad that I'm alright. I asked about what happened and told me they found me unconscious in front of the Tavern. That made me question, how did I end up there? The last time I remember is that I'm in that facility who took me with the other kids. They too have no idea how I end up there but still glad I'm alright.

The other missing children who were with me were found as well and now being returned back home. I am glad, that I am able to come back to my home. Still, the person who came with that red eyes, I can't stop thinking about him. Who is he? Why does he feel familiar?

I finally found my answer when Mysteria touch my shoulder. The warm she produced, it was same as him. But could that be possible? She's a woman, the person whom I meet is a man. They can't be same person.

* * *

My curiosity kept running until when I was nine, finally found everything. This people were group of killers, they kill for a job in the dark world called mafia. The people who kidnapped me were also part of that world which is why they dashed in and attack to rescue me. I could feel some of them were worried after I learned everything, Mysteria is different, she is waiting how I will react.

Knowing everything, it made me smile and I still accept them which made them smile. After that, Mysteria told me I will start training to learn how to protect myself.

"Even if our identities are unknown, there is still a chance someone would know and those important to us would be in danger. If they will study us, they could definitely target you, for that reason you will learn how to fight. Do you understand Reborn." It wasn't a question to Mysteria but a statement.

I nod as an answer, understanding my situation.

Their group is known by the name Devas, the strongest group within the dark world. The group are consist of Mysteria the leader known as Yggdrasil, Shing known as Kratos, Doranbolt known as Obelisk, Elaine known as Hera, Raven known as Hecate, Silver known as Ra and Rick known as Zeus.

They actually match it to their real sex than their disguise which was they actually transform into a different gender to confuse their enemies. No wonder they are actually hard to find. I still remember when I saw Mysteria in male form, even if her face is covered, it is still hard to believe.

As time goes by in schooling and training which is actually hell in my vocabulary, Mysteria revealed her past and so is her hidden right eye which I had expected, the demon eyes. She told me an unbelievable truth that she is actually a millennium years old, still alive as an immortal.

Her past, she lived as a slave who have no name to begin with and why she is born in the first place. In her time, the people were praising their god which in truth is a demon who is swarming around the earth and ruling people by fear. The people give sacrifice which was living people, offering them to a demon as the demon ate them. No one is capable of revolting against a demon, they have no match at all and to those who think that is a death wish. She too is offered as a sacrifice which she really didn't care and been consume.

When her body and soul is beginning to dissolve within the demon, she began to realize she wanted to live and so she fought the demon from within. Before she could totally disappear, she was able to destroy the soul of the demon that began its death but without leaving a curse in her life which was eternal suffering, immortality. Her right demon eye is the proof of that. For that reason, she is still here and alive.

She told me what she did for all this years. As time goes by, she desire death so she searched every demon around the world. She wanted a death in the hands of a demon, neither human nor thing could kill her. But those demons she had encountered died within her own hands. She wanted a battle of death, that is why she fights. Completely wounded but death didn't come. She kept suffering in each of their hands until she achieve their death. All the demons had soon died all because of her but she wasn't satisfied, because in the end, she hasn't died at all. It only made her stronger, a strength she didn't wish at all.

After she told me that, she showed me a knife and stabbed herself. I am completely shock why she suddenly do that as blood were flowing down but what more surprise me is seeing her still fine as if, she no longer feel pain. That gave me a proof of her immortality and past.

"Should I call Rick to treat you?" I asked in concern. Mysteria shook her head, "Let the blood flow, even if it did it's like my blood never lost."

I really can't help but pity her situation. Just how much pain and suffering she had endured? Even if I ask, I can't imagine it.

I also heard the others about her. In the very first time they all met, she is completely cold, not bothering about anything. Her eyes are dead but have a small warm within. They could only conclude someone must have met her and melted her but still not enough. And so they all continued melting the cold heart to the point she talks freely, threat them and so forth. They even didn't realize because of that, they all became close that they officially made their group.

When I ask how they all met, they refuse to tell me. All they answered is about they receive a letter and asked them to gather in a certain place. Who ever gave them a letter, they never told me so I didn't push to learn it. I'm fine with that. As time goes by, I can't help but smile even more and enjoy everyone's company, especially Mysteria whom now I see as my mother. I am really glad that they are the ones who found me and rescued me from my home that until now, I still can't remember.

* * *

In age of twelve, everything came back. I now remembered the tragedy happened in our village. Yes, at that time a large group of people came and suddenly kill everyone they see, abducting the children they saw as they kill the adults. How the fire began, how my mother saved me and how I saw her die in the hands of that man. Everything came back when a sudden parade happened near in Tavern. The people were as happy as they shout their name like they are some sort of super star or savior. I didn't really mind the people there but their logo took a great impact when I saw it. That's when I began clenching my head and shouted in pain.

The time I woke up, Elaine, Doranbolt and Rick were with me with concern on their faces, little bit afar were Checker and Mysteria. Checker is worried for me like the other three while Mysteria only watch me like she had no concern at all but I had learned she doesn't really want to show her true emotions so easily so I knew deep within she's concern too.

I told them I remembered everything and what happened to our village. They all silently listen and absorb every word I had told them. When I'm done, I told them how much I feel now.

"I want to take revenge." I began as I clench my fist, "I want to get revenge, I want them to pay for what they had done. I… I will end them!"

"Reborn that's-" Elaine wanted me to calm down but then Mysteria butt in, "In your current strength, you will only die."

"Mysteria are you encouraging him!?" Elaine burst in worried. Of course, they won't let me, I mean to them I'm still a child and-

"You are also weak like a fragile human who could easily break and by doing your revenge would mean abandoning a brighter future within you Reborn." Mysteria finished which actually shock me. Did she just read my mind?

"I can read you like a book Reborn." Mysteria said with narrowed eyes that made me whimper in fear. "Listen Reborn they maybe famous in the whole society but they are also one of the dangerous to deal with in the dark world. Within the shining and famous, they hid an activity that is the most unforgivable to all humanity, experimentation. They run a large experiment around the mafia world and due to that they are becoming stronger. They all do not care if they are either their own kind or civilian, they will do anything to achieve a great weapon no matter what."

The information shocked me. Experimentation, was that the reason why they burned the village? Just to find some people they could use for their own experiment!?

"Mysteria are you sure its fine to tell him that?" Doranbolt asked in concern. She answered, "It's better to make him realize the reality before he could decide what he wish to do."

She turned to me in serious mode, "Within the mafia, they are called Fornea Famiglia. From the society they are known as Fornea Foundation. They have a strong connection in both light and dark. If you want to destroy them, you will also have to deal the other allied famiglias and the government. That's why in your current state, you won't achieve anything. Knowing that, do you still wish to get your revenge?"

I can't believe what I was hearing. They aren't just famous but powerful. Still the fact that they knew about it means…

As if she had read me again, she answered. "I decide not to do anything about it. I could still remember how much Raven wanted to destroy that famiglia after learning what they were doing but, I decide not to act. Everyone are free to act on their own, even if they proclaim me leader of the Devas, they could still decide their action on their own. I will never force this people to submit according to my will."

I can see the three understood what she had said. Now that I remember, every time they will make an operation, I could see Mysteria as someone who only gives plan and let the others decide if they agree or not. Even though she's the leader, she never forced them to submit. There are times too I remember that Elaine and Doranbolt wanted to do something dangerous and she didn't mind at all, even knowing it could endanger their identities, she still didn't mind at all and let them be.

I clench my fist even more before showing my flaming resolve, "Then please train me! Help me become stronger to the point I could finish them. Please!"

I bowed my head. I don't care what will happen to me. If I have to sacrifice my future and so be it. I want to take my revenge. I feel nothing but that. My blood is boiling in anger and I didn't mind that at all.

I heard Mysteria sigh before speaking, "Very well Reborn but you won't just training under me but everyone else." That widens my eyes and turned to her. She continued, "My training will be in different level. I will now train you seriously so think about it now because ones you decided, I'll make you face the reality you had chosen."

"Mysteria you're making him-" Checker is about to stop her but she shook her head. "Reborn must know how things work here. You do know that pity is no longer in the human vocabulary. We have lived for so long if you don't forget."

That made me questioned. 'We'… is Checker an immortal too?

"Reborn" I turned to Elaine who's giving me a worried look, "You are still a child, there is no need for you to sacrifice your bright future just for revenge." Elaine held my hands, "Unlike us who no longer have that future, you have. Do not stain your hands in blood, just stay being pure and live like your mother and father wish for you."

I know that… still… "I don't mind Elaine." I gave a serious answer, "I don't mind. I will stain my hand in blood if I have to… right now, all I want is revenge."

And so everything change. I stopped my schooling and decide to train under Mysteria whom now I called Sensei. For some reason, calling her that feels right than her name. Our training became even more hell than I thought it would be.

She made me run fifty labs around the foot of volcano, make me clime and gather lava and fill a container that was just beside her. I will have to repeat them over and over until I fill the container that was too deep and the container I'm using to gather lava is small. I feel like I can never complete this until I die.

* * *

Hellish training, I don't think I could call this hell now because as time goes by with my training under Mysteria, it became even more than just a hell but fifty times hell. I am really glad that Rick is here because he's a doctor, without him I'd never survive. I always hear everyone arguing Sensei which she always ignore and kept on training me to the other human level but I didn't mind, I never complain. If this is for the best to make my revenge, I don't mind at all.

As time goes by, I learned how to use weapon. I learned sword from Sensei, different kind of guns from Doranbolt, Knifes, Daggers and Darts from Elaine, long weapon like spear from Silver, hand to hand combat from Shing, good acting skill from Raven and science from Rick. I also learned something from Checker, Dying Will Flame. I would never think there are flames within me and I also learned everyone could also use this flame but Sensei asked him to be my first teacher about those flames.

I learned how to control my flame which was Sun Flame, same flame as Silver. From Sensei, I also learned how to enter a Hyper Dying Will Mode which only a Vongola knew and so is to become a multi flame user. How she know? She told me she ones trained the founder whose name is Giotto. She made sure not to be known in Vongola history, just like her desire would be.

Training is always hard but I gain fun too. Rick is always a pervert, when we're alone he force me to watch adult videos but thankfully someone is actually watching us to save me just in time. It is either Doranbolt or Elaine. Ones Sensei learned that, she would give a hell punishment which is why she calls him her lackey. Raven is much more when she heard it.

Craziness still happened made me almost forget my revenge. There are even times they force me to perform in the Tavern which everyone who watch smile and cheer for me. I gain an alias name Rihan as a performer.

I'm no longer schooling but that doesn't mean I left and do training every day. Sensei teach me personally but not in a normal way. I still wonder why bombs and knives are still in this lesson but didn't mind. There is really no fun when everything is silence. I really enjoyed my life.

* * *

When I turned fifteen, everything came back. I saw the Fornea Foundation made an announcement that there will be a great hit that everyone will soon get a good future which the people who heard began to be excited about what kind of plan they are making for a good future. I am furious, how come no one ever realize how dark and evil they are. That was the time I began to snap.

"I can't take this anymore Sensei! I don't know why the heck this fool people don't notice how evil they are and I have enough. I'll finish them as soon as possible."

I run away from the Tavern. I heard Elaine shouted but I ignored it. My entire mind is about destroying them, nothing more and nothing else.

I first went to the building where the Fornea Foundation is located and I must say, the building is tall and the securities are too tight. I was taught by Elaine how to sneak in strong security so this is nothing to me but then I remembered Doranbolt's teaching. I should make a plan first and know what's ahead before going in which I plan to do.

I decide to play as an innocent teen and also a fan of foundation like Raven had taught me. I am able to fool them so easily and continue to conduct my research about them.

* * *

Next day I am shock to what I have seen. In the big screen was Sensei in her Devas form. She killed the famous actress from Fornea Foundation in the middle of the airing interview when it happened. She also began her speech, male voice.

"Greetings people, I am Yggdrasil the leader of Devas and I am here to tell you that the Devas shall began eliminating every Fornea Foundation, starting today."

I heard many shocks people around me. They are trembling in fear, especially about her eyes. She showed her sword which is soaked of blood from the actress.

"She is just the beginning for me to give an announcement. Normally we will never appear to anyone, especially to all of you… but…" She narrowed eyes, "Something came up to the point we had decided to show ourselves and destroy you."

She pointed the blood sword to the camera.

"Remember this people of Fornea Foundation or Fornea Famiglia, if you wish not to die in our hands, it is either kill yourselves or kill your own comrades. The Devas will never leave any Fornea alive no matter what, nothing could stop us. As for the people here who see you as something else, you better think. It is either get in our way or do nothing. We will never ask a war but if you wish to have one…"

I can sense her smirk hidden from the mask.

"A war shall happen. The Devas are total of eight people, small but chaos. I'm looking forward for bloodsheds."

She gave a slash that end the whole forecast. Everything around me seems like had been frozen. It is hard to believe actually, why would Sensei and everyone else start having their identity known? And eight people? Did they add Checker too? In any case I want to go and confirm things but… no, I can't. I run away, telling them I will end it. I can't just return back all because of this. Whatever they are planning, I could only hope everything would be fine.

An hour later after Sensei's announcement, the government made a forecast that they would assure they will capture this group called Devas and return the peace. For some reason I feel it will never happen as I decide to ignore it when I noticed someone came in hurry and whispered something to the spokesman. I saw the shock eyes that made him shout.

"WHAT!?" The man continued his report in whisper.

We can't hear what he is saying but thanks to Elaine's teaching, I learned lips reading. I am sure what I had seen. That man said the military headquarters is being under attack by only one person and that person was the one who showed in the television.

There is no mistake, it is Sensei.

* * *

Next day, I'm completely shock to what I have seen. The whole military were dead, no one had survived. All cause of death were slashed of a long blade, there are also evidence the soldiers shoot this person many times but no evidence they had hit this person. They took the whole sample of blood, hoping to find a small blood coming from Sensei but none. They all concluded this person is a monster.

Not only that but in other countries, some branches of Fornea had been eradicated. An evidence of making strong explosion, stabs, darts, crash and mind breaking. There is no mistake that everyone made their move. They totally show no mercy, they will kill in front of many people or in hidden. They are truly determined to eliminate them.

'Now that I think about it, did Sensei ever said eliminate before?' I wondered as I search my memories about the time I came to hear their plan but not able to join. Sensei never said _eliminate_ before, only _defeat_ and _destroy_ … 'I wonder what a sudden change?'

Another day and I could sense the Fornea is in panic. In just three days, many were killed. It's like the Devas never rest as they kept running around the world and killing them. Many had tried to escape to other country but no matter where they are, they kept appearing and ending their life.

The news talks about them. There are blurred picture about them but not enough to distinguish them. People who had seen them became a good asset to know what they look like but in the end wasn't that helpful. They all wear a mask to hide their face, it makes me laugh for no reason actually. That is when I decide to make a move tomorrow and this time, I will end them.

* * *

Next day I began my plan to sneak in and end them. The elimination still continued until now. Many people had died already, even the people they don't know have any connection to Fornea Foundation but for me, I think they are in the dark world.

I continue to sneak in as I got on the underground base. I'm shock to what I had witnessed. Indeed, this people are doing experiment to living people. I saw a child being drug by unknown chemical that soon made the child bleed as the child began to vomit blood, cry in blood, blood flowing out to the child's ears and soon died. The scream the child had left made me terrified.

Is this the future that would happen to me when I'm been caught? When my mother failed to protect me, is this my future? A future of being experimented… a future where I never met Sensei and the others?

I gripped the handle of my weapon, a gun. I can't believe how cruel this people to innocent lives. I had enough, I will totally end them!

I hardly remember after that. Maybe I went rampage and for the first time in my life, I kill a person, not ones but many. I freed those who are prison as I kept going and destroyed their laboratory. Many of the men came after me but thanks to all my training for this whole three years, I became better than them. I never really knew that even I'm alone, it is enough to defeat a dozen. The most hellish I had ever experience actually paid off.

Everything is starting to explode as I planted some small bombs to destroy the equipment from their laboratory. I became tired, still I refuse myself to rest. I'm in the enemies main territory so I should careful and… just as I am about to escape, a certain man shoot me but thanks to my instinct that Sensei polish, I am able to avoid it.

I turned to the gunner and my body felt cold. That person is the person in my memories. The tattoo of a lizard, it's him, the one who killed my mother, it's him. Anger resurface as I lost control over myself, wanting nothing but kill him.

The man is strong, stronger than me. I did everything I had learned but he is able to counter them with ease. My body aches from the pain, but I don't want to give up and let myself die. I can't die here!

"Are you really one of that Devas? You are too weak and much younger than I imagine." The man said to me, making me glare at him. "I wonder if I could use you as a bait to bring that Devas down. They had done too many troubles in our side, not only eliminating our alliance to other famiglia but also the government that almost all mafia feared of being found. I can truly tell they feel no fear at all which is why they are strong."

He pulled my hair up that made me groan in pain. My body could hardly move from the gun shots and lost bloods. Still to use me to lure them, I can't let that happen. I have to do something, I don't want to trouble them than I already have.

Suddenly I felt a strong blazer of flame inside me. It is warping my body around that he suddenly let me go. I think he said something but I'm too focus on the feeling to hear it. What is this? My Dying Will Flame? But this feeling is in another level, this can't be mine… still… this strength could be my last chance.

" _Defeat him with your dying will."_

A word that surely Sensei would tell me. I opened my eyes, burning in sun flame as I dashed forward and attack him with no stop, giving all my strength, my speed, my everything. I can hear him saying something but I didn't mind as my focus is only beating him down.

Soon enough, I feel weak. I'm tired, my strength is gone and my dying will is disappearing. I sat on the floor, it's hard to breath, and my body is more than in pain after I pushed it to the very limit. My eyes were only haft open but took more strength to see what happen to him. He is there, lying on the ground and blood coming out.

I killed him… I finally able to kill him and… my revenge is over. I know my parents in the afterlife doesn't want me to avenge them but for me, it's to give peace in my mind, to tell myself everything is alright as I took my revenge.

My body could hardly move as I fell on the ground. Can I no longer return back? Will I die here? Well it doesn't matter, still if only I could say sorry to everyone for causing too much trouble, my death would be much better. Having regret totally hurts when you feel it is our final breath.

'Sensei… everyone… I'm…' My eyes is turning blur, I feel tears coming down to my cheek.

My eyes are slowly closing when I felt footsteps coming. It was many, an enemy? Why in the time like this?

Suddenly the noise they're making suddenly stop. I wonder what happened. A short moment when someone is coming to me. It's blurred, I don't know who this person is. This person kneeled down, I could sense this person is staring at me. I wanted to reach my gun but my body refused to move.

I thought this person would finish me but turns out that this person carefully carried me. This warm… could it be.

"You had done well Reborn. Rest, you will live, I will not let you die." A flame is wrapped around my body. It feels nostalgic and warm, I could feel I could totally rest well.

"S-Sen…sei" I tried to call but she hush me, "Don't talk, I'm getting you out of here and have Rick and Silver see you. Leave the apology later."

I can't help but smile. I closed my eyes and let the warm and darkness take over me.

 

 

 

I woke up in a soft bed. This room is my room… Am I… home?

"Ah your awake Reborn, I'm glad." I turned to my side to see Checker, smiling for me. "Everyone became worried after seeing your condition. They all wanted to watch over you but they still have business with the rest of Fornea so they are all out killing them."

I hardly remember what happened but slowly came back to my mind. I took a minute to ask him.

"Why?" My voice is hoarse, but still continued. "Why… did they… decide… to…"

"Kill every single one of them?" Checker asked which I nod. He smiled, "Remember the day you run out? Doranbolt, Elaine and Rick were too worried as they kept pursuing Mysteria to make a move already. Mysteria may look cold but she actually cared for you, that is why she asked to gather the whole Devas. It took a moment for them to gather thanks to me. Mysteria made a decision to free you from all the pain, for that reason they will leave you as you please which shock them and about to protest but her next word shock them the most."

Checker pause for a moment as I absorb what I am hearing. He continued.

"She decides to eliminate the whole famiglia within her hand. Eliminate means killing every single one of them. It would also mean revealing themselves to all the people which is a dangerous part. That is her plan to do and everyone join her plan by their own will. I'm sure you know the rest right? Mysteria broadcast herself, telling them their plan to eliminate that until now continue. As we had expected, the government would do something about them but that won't work on them. They are more than beyond their capability after all."

I really can't believe what I am hearing. They done this to free him? Why? I'm just a… I felt a warm hand in my head. It was Checker's hand, a warm smile in his lips.

"Reborn there is no need to get that confuse. You are part of us now, a family." That widens my eyes. Family? "Don't tell me you haven't thought that in your entire life Reborn. You are already part of this family, why do you think Mysteria said eight instead of seven?"

Now that I think about it, that is the confusing part. I really thought it was Checker the eight one… is he trying to tell me that it wasn't him but it was…

"You." Checker told me which widen my eyes. "Devas are the mysterious group who could do any job and no one actually know this but the Devas are actually Demon Slayers. They eliminate demons that come to this world you know."

I am silence, Devas are actually Demon Slayer? Does demon still exist?

"They do." Checker answered as if he could read me. "Demons no longer let themselves appear, the reason is they are afraid of Mysteria the only human being who killed a lots of demons, not only normal ones but lord level as well."

"Eh?" I questioned. I could see him chuckle, "Well don't worry, in this generation there is almost no demons around so that leaves the whole Devas with no actual work. Mysteria is the one who trained everyone to surpass their limit to the point they could slay a demon. Everyone can now slay any demons by their own selves."

I am hardly confuse, it's like Checker is explaining to me haft of the things then jump up into a new one. Checker could only laugh, really it wasn't funny.

"Don't worry, you'll know more in near future. For now you got to rest."

Soon everyone finally came home and greeted me. Of course they all scold me from what I had done which I kept apologizing. I sense Sensei on the corner, watching me with warm eyes and Checker is with her as if teasing her which she knew how to ignore it.

I'm really glad, I'm here and still alive and was able to apologize. Really, I'm glad I had met them all.

* * *

It took another week and finally fully recovered. It is also the same day that I with everyone else watch the television with a smile as we see Sensei had appeared herself again in her disguise and voice of a male.

"Greetings people, I had appeared again to tell you our cause is done. Fornea Foundation is successfully eliminated. Let this history be mark for you people."

And she again slashed the camera that's taking her. Everyone shouted in celebration. As for me, I really can't believe this is happening. Still I knew this action has an effect and which it is.

People around the world wanted nothing but the Devas death. The whole world even made a celebration for their glory and their extinction, a glory where they celebrate their foundation and mourn for their extinction. They made the Devas turn evil throughout the history which really made me mad. How dare this people… how can't they see how truly evil they are!?

Before I could do anything, Sensei is always there to help me release my temper through training. I want to release this anger that kept bottling up so long. Finally when I'm finally calm, I can see Sensei still staring at me. Really not ones I am able to make a blow of Sensei, it's just she knew many ways to block every attack I give.

"Should I teach you how to control temper." She asked but I know it is more of a statement and even if I said no, she will do it. Still now that I think about it, how does Sensei feel about this?

"Sensei" I called and able to take her attention. "How do you feel about there…"

"Hatred? I enjoyed it." Sensei said with a smile which really surprised me. "Seeing how they desire of killing us and wanting to find us, hahahaha this is the best!"

I can hardly believe what I had heard from her.

"No need to think that much Reborn. We knew this outcome would come so why bother worrying. Beside even if it is you who triggered this, it is us who made it larger. The blame would be in us, not you even if I include you in the counting."

I gripped my hand and turned to Sensei in full resolve, "Please tell me Sensei! How I could take all the blame?" She blink, must be not expecting me to say that but I'm determine to this no matter what. "The one who cause this is me as you had told me. I don't want to have everyone carry the burden I had started. So please Sensei, tell me!"

Sensei is studying me before smirking, "Surpass us." That widens my eyes. She continued, "I want you to surpass us Reborn and ones you do, I want you to declare the world that it is you who shall take the blame of Fornea's destruction. How about it?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It's like, she's giving me another future to take, a future where I will gain a reason to live no matter what. It made me happy.

"I accept Sensei."

* * *

Soon enough everyone invited me to join the Devas which I gladly accepted and got the device they use to change our appearance and gender. I became a girl every time I use it but I'm fine with that, the most important thing is that I finally joined my family, the Devas and gained a code name Ragnarok.

Sensei continued to train me in extra ordinary way but no matter what kind of challenge, I accept it. I began to experience things that truly challenging, spying a famiglia as a girl, dancing in a ball, performing in the crowed and so forth. Mostly craziness but fun. I really thought this could last forever but… I had discovered something that made my world twist around.

I am eighteen when I learn the real truth about the Devas. The real reason they were form together not really because of coincidence but because of the curse, Arcobaleno Curse.

Sensei possessed an ability to read people's memories, they told me it should be an ability to have a glimpse of the future but it wasn't a case for her. Nothing can explain it, not that they bother researching so no answer is found. In any case, there is some kind of pacifier in their neck, different color for each one of them.

Sensei has orange as Sky, Shing has red as Storm, Elaine has blue as Rain, Doranbolt has violet as Cloud, Silver has yellow as Sun, Raven has indigo as Mist and Rick has green as Lightning. There is a cube around each pacifier which is actually Sensei made to suppress the curse within their body. When they remove it, I am shock to learn they turned into babies, around two years old? For that reason they keep the cube around to return their bodies back to normal.

The one who gave them the curse was none other than the Masked Man, Checker Face. That person is right now Sensei's boyfriend Checker.

Checker explained to me the whole reason why it is pass to them and why they must carry the curse. It is hard to believe actually but the most unbelievable is that they will all die at the same time. They will all left me even if they don't want it.

How could this happen?

"I know your suffering Reborn, I mean me too. If I know this would have happen I shouldn't have given this curse to them and… if I know there is a way to remove it I would have done so."

That widens my eyes then glared at him. "Then we have more reason to find a way and-"

"Mysteria is researching about that for almost twenty years." Checker told me which again shock me. "Everyone knew there is no way of putting out the curse but if there is a way they would take it. That is why Silver is traveling around the world to find clue. Raven wanted to find a way too but she can't just leave in the orphanage she had began. Shing is teaching some students but if he could he will find a way. Doranbolt and Elaine can't do anything because they are busy with the Tavern. Mysteria have many time as well because unlike many others, she no longer need sleep. She uses all the free time she could get to do her research until now."

Sensei is researching until now… "Did Sensei achieve any result?"

Checker was silence before answering, "She did… but it cannot be done to their generation."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the result of her research, in this very time they cannot lift the curse but instead to another generation could, as long as all the Arcobaleno are the fated Arcobaleno."

"Fated Arcobaleno?"

Fated Arcobaleno, Checker told me there are scenarios people born with already a fate to hold the curse. Just like one in the Giglio Nero Famiglia. In Sensei's generation, only Rick and Shing are born fated, the remaining are the only chosen to fill up the rest. According to Sensei's research, the only way to end the endless cycle of curse is to have all the fated Arcobaleno who holds the curse to seal it. Since in this generation, only two of them are fated, it cannot be done in their generation.

"N-no way… you got to be kidding me… s-so then… S-Sensei and the others will…"

Checker gripped his hand, "They will all die in the hand of the curse… Damn it, I should have tried finding more ways. If I knew this would have happen… I… I will never give up on that time at all!"

I can see how in pain Checker was. He totally loves Sensei in his very heart. Even if Sensei accepted the curse all because of her immortality and strong desire of death, their relationship grew to a better and turn to love. Sensei love Checker too which became the reason she is glad she became an immortal. A curse of pain turned out to become a blooming happiness of love.

* * *

Months later, a demon appeared before us. Those demons aren't only one but an army. This is the first time I had faced one and I will truly say that fighting one is a nightmare. Minion demons are already equivalent to a thousand of humans fighting it. That is a real logic but it no longer affects that logic to us because we are trained to surpass human limits even without experiments.

I am able to fight with them side by side and I'm glad I didn't become a burden for the Devas. We killed each one of them without letting any people notice their existence until we got on the boss who sent us to another dimension where we can fight in our heart's content.

Dealing the lord level is the hardest one. We cannot kill it alone, we all work together to fight against it. I still remember how much I got wounded from that demon but thanks to Silver's sun flame that I'm able to recover and continue the battle.

In the end, the lord level demon gave his last attack which is a curse. Sensei shouted us to escape as she remain to end it. We all did as she was told as we all run away from the demon. That last attack is like dark meteoric and dangerous shooting above us. Elaine lost her balance as it was about to hit her when I got in time and push her away. I am hit. I felt a strong shock that multiple punches are being hit inside me that made me growl in pain. I heard they shouted my name and after that, I no longer remember anything.

The time I woke up, we are back home and Rick is treating me. Elaine kept apologizing to me and I told her I'm fine and glad she's safe. I soon return back to my normal life but for some reason something feels not right in me but I can't pinpoint it out.

I discovered that when I went to a bathroom to take a bath. From the mirror, I see my body completely normal until something appeared my back that completely widens my eyes in shock. There is something on my back and I don't remember having this one before. There is forming hole of darkness, it's still small and seems not harmful because it doesn't hurt but… something is in my mind is troubling me that I must recall no matter what. That's when I finally remember the nagging memories, the time when I first fought a demon when I protected Elaine, the spot that I was hit… is this spot and its… for some reason I could feel this is something serious and I don't know what to do.

Having nothing to lose, I went out the bathroom, not minding the fact I'm wearing pants and shirtless. I immediately went to Sensei's room, knowing she of all people would know what's in my back. As I finally reach her room, I knock and called her. For a second she opened the door for me, wearing mini short and skinny shirt.

"S-Sensei please help me." I said in terrified tone. Sensei didn't question me first as she let me in which I did and she closed the door.

Before I could speak, Sensei grabbed both of shoulder and didn't let me turned around to face her. Her stare is totally focused on the spot that I'm concerned about in shock, disbelief and narrowing eyes. I figured she immediately see it when I went in since I'm shirtless. She let me go and gave grave thought, it seems she knew something about this dark hole thing.

"Sensei do you know what's happening to me? Can we do something to cure it?" I asked terrified after seeing how serious this is from Sensei.

I can sense Sensei's discomfort and I don't know if she will tell me. It took a minute which is for me like an hour before she finally spoke.

"That curse had a countdown Reborn." Sensei began as I instantly listened. "The countdown is not something like a number will appear, you will sense it from how it spread around you. When the darkness envelops your whole body, it will slowly consume your life and… you will die."

The information sinks me. I will die, this dark in my back will consume me… and kill me.

Sensei gripped her hands, "I don't know what I can do with it. Curse of the demons is too hard to break even for me and my knowledge about them…" She glared the floor, "Damn it."

I turned to Sensei to see how angry she is, not pointing to the situation nor to me but to herself. Sensei is blaming herself.

"Sensei… It's not your fault. It's me, I been careless and-"

"Never blame yourself Reborn." She told me in dangerous and warning tone which made me shut my mouth. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, "Reborn let me inform you about the countdown. You will sense it as the time you grow up. It won't kill you immediately, that curse is a long time curse so if I could calculate it right, you can still live until around your age of forty."

Around age of forty, in my age it's still long. "What's the countdown Sensei?"

"The countdown will make you suffer as time goes by Reborn." Sensei said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "The countdown is from your senses, in other words from the count of 5 to 1. Your sense of sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch, those senses will serve as your own countdown. If ever you lost one of them, it means the countdown had drop. When it reach to zero which is your life… your dead."

The fact shocked me. My senses, my senses will disappear from me. If I lost my sense of sight, I will be blind, touch I can't feel anything and so forth. Losing our whole senses is good as dead.

"Reborn" Sensei called which I immediately take attention to her. "The only people who can see the darkness in your back is only you and me." That made me questioned which she explained. "Demon curse tends to make the victim of the curse suffer alone, no matter what you do, you will suffer from it alone. In normal circumstances it should be only you who can see it but since I too am curse from immortality, we share the same fate and so I am able to see it. Telling the others is up to you to decide, just remember they are the only ones who will believe on you even though they cannot see it. After all they had experienced in battling a demon, abnormalities that could come from them is possible to happen."

I nodded before looking down, I feel terrified for my future, I'm scared knowing this will be the reason I will die. What will turn out of me after I die?

Suddenly I felt a warms arms wrapped around me. Sensei is hugging me with no words of assurance but her actions tell everything. I didn't hold back my tears and hugged her tightly as I cry to her chest. This curse… even it's just a beginning… but knowing what will have to come in the future with no cure, it terrifies me more than I had experienced in my entire life.

In the end of the day, I decide not to tell anyone and have sensei promise me not to tell anyone too. This burden is mine and mine alone, I will deal with it.

 

 

 

 

October 13, my birthday in age of 21, everyone celebrated it in our hidden cottage in the mountain. There is a lake and the scenery is great. Right now is night and I just blow the candles in my cake that Sensei baked which is really good. Now they are giving me their present which I happily accepted.

I soon opened one of Sensei's gifts and I am surprise, it is a black fedora with yellow strip on the center. I took it out and exam it. For some reason I feel drawn in this hat. I went to the mirror and tried it. It is fits in my head, it made me really happy.

"Do you like the hat Reborn?" I turned to see Sensei approaching with Checker. I nodded happily, "This hat is great Sensei, I really like it."

Sensei smiled for me and nod, "I'm glad." Checker gave a chuckle, "That hat is actually handmade by Mysteria you know. She who never stitches before is able to make that." Sensei glared at him, "Are you making fun of me Checker?"

Both began to tease one another. Learning this hat is made by Sensei really flatter me. That is when I decided to treasure this hat until the very end of my life.

In the last day, we take a picture, a whole family. I am overjoyed and wish that this happiness will last forever, being with the Devas, my family is my happiness, my light and most of all, my life. I will never find another family other than them, that's what I had decided in my life.

As much as I truly wanted to last forever, I know time will come everything about me with my family will come to an end… and that end had come.

* * *

In my age of twenty-three, the curse of Arcobaleno will soon take my family's life. I learned it after hearing Checker and Sensei discussing about the next generation that will soon take their place. I can't believe everything that I had heard.

In the next generation, I am one of the fated holders of the pacifier, which would mean I will take over Silver's place as the sun Acrobaleno. I can hear Checker is completely against of me being one, same to Sensei too but still she told him he has to do it for the sake of the future. I don't know what she means at first but then I heard the reason which made me understood. The next generation are all fated Arcobalenos, which means Sensei's method of eradicating the endless cycle of curse will come to an end in our generation.

Upon the screen, I saw my image with the other seven people. I do not know why there are seven more people other than me who are fated Arcobalenos but for now I will not mind them and only focus on their discussion but it seems it won't turn out well because Sensei and Checker found me eavesdropping their conversation. As me who is always curious about my own family asked why they are discussing about the next generation Arcobalenos and Sensei gave me the painful truth.

The curse of the Arcobaleno will soon take their life, the end is near.

I'm shock, more than shock. The fact that soon their life would end… that would mean…

"I'll… be left alone? You… You all will leave me?" I can't help but ask shakily. I don't want this, I want to be with them forever no matter what happens! Sensei approached me, "Reborn I know it's painful but you must remember when there's a beginning, there's an end. We don't want to leave you Reborn, we swore we will never leave you but we can't find a way to get free from this curse. I'm sorry Reborn, our promise might never happen anymore."

"But Sensei you can't!" Tears began to flow in my eyes. Normally I will never cry to anyone but if its Sensei and Checker, I learn how to release them even if it's in front of them. "Please Sensei! Don't leave me! I know you can find a way to destroy the Arcobaleno Seal and save your life and everyone else, I know by working together with Checker I'm sure we can find some way to-"

"Reborn" Checker halted me with depressing tone. "We already did that ever since and you know it… but… we both can't find anything at all. I'm sorry Reborn, I am useless."

"No" I said in almost whisper and disbelief. I turn to Sensei who is giving the same expression, "Reborn… You do know that I wish death more than anyone elses, right?"

She began as she approach me and hugged me as tears still flow within my eyes.

"If nothing changed within my life, surely I would be overjoyed that finally death shall come upon me. I can finally rest for this whole millennium years life of immortality, I would truly be happy… but… after meeting Checker, the Devas and now you, for the first time in my life, I wished to live longer, to stay alive, to be with all of you."

"S-Sensei"

"That is why I made more than research to know how to destroy the curse. Checker helped me with all his might, but in end we can't… and so we Devas decide to let ourselves fall in flame and die, used the research we have found to end the cycle of Arcobaleno. Reborn it talks about the next generation, your generation as next Arcobaleno."

That widen my eyes. Is that why they are talking about me and the other people who will have the same fate as me, the fated Arcobalenos!? Did they all decide to... sacrifice themselves for us?

"Yes Reborn." Checker said as he approached us and Sensei broke from hug. He gave a failure tone, "I'm sorry Reborn… I can't do anything at all."

I can't believe what I'm hearing at all. No, I don't want them to disappear. I don't want my family to disappear!

"I'm really sorry Reborn… I'm… sorry…"

* * *

The day I feared the most finally came. Each one of them gave their last moment with me before they left so they could go to their last destination where they can be with the people they love other than us.

First was Raven, we both spend our last time singing since it was our favorite bonding before she return to her own orphanage where the orphan children with her own son lives. Second was Shing, we both spend time giving his final lesson before he return back to China where he could meet his student who is also one of the fated ones named Fon. Third was Rick, giving me his last perverted words and advices which normally I would ignore but for now I listen and only laugh to it before he went back home where his wife and teenager son lives. Fourth was Silver, we both talked about nature and animals since that's what he truly loves before returning back to his beloved home town to say his good byes too. The last were the married couples, Elaine and Doranbolt, spending time with me to our favorite tavern before both me and Sensei left to stay in Checker's home.

The orange pacifier is blinking, telling that soon it will be time for them to leave. Both me and Checker were crying as Sensei only smiled for us and hugging both of us. I don't want this, I truly don't want to see them die, I… I can't imagine the world without my family.

"Checker I'm leaving Reborn to you. Please take good care of him." Mysteria whispered to Checker. He's still crying but forced himself to smile for her and kissed her forehead and lips before hugging her. "I will Mysteria, I promise… just remember I will come to you soon, after I fulfilled everything that needs to be done… will you… wait for me?"

Mysteria smiled, "Of course. Keep your time okay."

"I will." Checker's last words for her.

She turned to me who I still crying none stop, not wanting her to go. "Reborn can you live without us?" She asked which I immediately shook my head, I can't live without them, I can't! "Reborn I know it's painful and as much as I want to stay with both of you, I can't. I'm sorry Reborn, for breaking my promise."

"Sensei please don't say things like that, no please don't leave me! Sensei I'm a failure apprentice, until the end I failed to surpass you, I can't become strong like you… I… I don't want this Sensei…"

I felt her lips to my forehead, making me raise my head to see her smiling with tears, even if her right eye shows the demon's eye, she still look beautiful and so human more than anyone else. "Reborn you are not a failure. You are my proudest student and apprentice I could ever ask for. Maybe fate didn't let you surpass me but I know in the future even without testing your own strength against me, you will learn to surpass me. I will be more proud to see that future, too bad my only regret is that I won't be able to see it with my own eyes. I'm sure Checker will inform me when he finally comes to the afterlife too."

"Sensei!"

"Reborn" She pulled me and hugged me tightly as I hugged her back. I could feel it, she's still smiling, her true smile that she never show to anyone. "Promise me… to live according to what you truly desire and with no regret. I will watch over you, I promise."

Tears kept flowing none stop. I can't hold the pain and much more the future without them. Still I nodded, telling her I will. She smiled genuinely, "Thank you… Renato."

The orange Arcobaleno glowed as flame began to surround her body. I can't, I don't want her to disappear. I could see the same thing to Checker which is why he hugged both of us tightly, like a father hugging his wife and son, tears still flowing down.

"Mysteria!"

"Sensei!"

Mysteria adjusted herself so she could hug both of us and closed her eyes. "Thank you… Checker Face, Renato… thank you for this wonderful life… thank you… until… we meet again."

The flame began to surround her even more to the point she's beginning to disappear. We both cried her name as we desperate to never let her go but her body began to disappear until fully she's gone with only the orange pacifier left on where she is placed before. There is no body, no sign she was there, there's… nothing at all.

We both growled in pain and sorrow for the whole night.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 

 

 

 

It's been a year ever since their death and I still can't recover about what happened. I still stayed in Checker's home which he didn't mind and made sure to take care of me. He's trying to be strong until now, I could tell it. He's doing his best to support me and really I don't know how to repay everything he had done for me.

For now, I kept thinking about what I should do in life. I no longer found any reason to live. My only purpose is to surpass her so I could take the blame of everything that happened but I failed there and just like that, everything around me crumble. I don't know how to start anymore, I don't know what should I do in this point at all. I have no reason to live so what's the point now?

As much as I want to end this, her last words always echo to my ears. To live with no regret, to choose what life I wanted… just what kind of life should I choose and do? I don't have any idea at all.

"Reborn" I turn to see Checker who already went in from my room. Maybe my deep thought made me failed to notice his coming. I asked, "What is it Checker?"

"I know it's not the time for me to discuss this but… I will have to talk to you about this, about you as the fated Arconaleno."

The word Arcobaleno made me stiff as I remember what's the main reason Sensei died. Now that I remembered, I will soon be one of them too. To inherit the Arcobaleno curse and protect the Trinisette, even if I still have the Demon Curse within me I will still have to inherit it.

Soon enough Checker told me everything he had plan for us. The time we will meet each other, train our teamwork and the day we will take the curse, he even plan to find a good apprentice that will take his place soon when he's gone. I listen to them before rethinking my plan. Checker can see that too which I am glad that he's not asking and let me think about it.

Making up my mind, I spoke. "Checker… will you do me a favor?"

"What is it Reborn?"

"I want to forget everything." I said which surprise Checker. I clarified more, "I want you to erase all my memories about the Devas, my power, my curse, this fate, everything and change them into a worst memories you could make for me with limitation of my power and knows nothing about being a fated Arcobaleno."

"Reborn what are you saying? Do you wish to forget Mysteria and-"

"I want to live in despair… that's the kind of life I wish to continue onwards."

"But why Reborn?" Checker asked in concern, like a father concern to his son. I explained, "For this whole year I can finally conclude that I really can't live without my family. I can't get any reason to live on… so if I will die, I want to die in suffering more than anything else. That's why… I want to forget everything."

"Even if it's painful?" Checker asked. I nodded as tears fell down, "Yes."

Checker Face stood up to sit beside me and hugged me. I leaned to him since like Sensei, I see him as my father.

"Reborn think this more carefully. I promised to Mysteria whatever you decided in life, I will support you and keep watching you. That's why if this is the kind of life you had chosen, I will support you but never forget to make a choice with no regrets. Do you understand me Reborn?"

It took time for me to nod, I'm sure Checker understood more than anyone how painful for me to lose them. Not only Sensei died but Elaine and everyone else, my whole family is gone. In Devas, I am the only one left alive, the only person who is left, Ragnarok, me.

For a month of thinking, I am complete convince I will never change my mind so I approached Checker again and told him what I decided in this life. I know I just gave Checker a heavy burden and I don't really wanted to hurt his feelings but he's the only one who could do my desire more than anyone else.

"I see" He took a deep breath before asking me, "You want me to change your memories and limit your true strength. Are you sure about this Reborn?"

"Yeah, in order to live in suffering I will do it. I don't mind inheriting the Arcobaleno curse too so there is nothing to worry Checker."

"But out of all of them, you are the only one who knows most about them and much more seal the Arcobaleno curse. You have this advantage life."

"It doesn't matter to me whenever I will die as an Acrobaleno or die in different death. I know she did this for us but… I can't accept it right now… I'm sorry Checker for my selfish desire but this is what I wanted."

"Don't worry Reborn I understand." Checker said before walking in front of me. He patted both of my shoulder and gave me a smile, "I will do what you wanted but keep in mind I am still there to watch over you even if it means becoming your enemy. If ever you need me, let me know, even the Devil curse too."

That widen my eyes, "You know?" He sadly nodded, "Mysteria told me and I can't believe it at all. Even though I can't see it, I can feel it when I focus my strength to your back. I am again so mad that I can't do anything for you too."

"Don't Checker its fine… I want to understand Sensei's pain… may not be enough but its fine."

"Reborn"

"I want to keep my name… even the fedora Sensei gave me… don't make me forget them, but let me forget my real name… I decide to live as Reborn, no one else."

"Very well Reborn." Checker said before going to the shelves, taking a small box and return to me. "You should have this. Mysteria told me to give this to you when you finally decide what to do in life."

I slowly took it from him and turn to him, asking if I could open it. He nodded, telling me to go on and I did. I opened the box and saw a small glowing like egg. I took it and inspect it, can't understand what it is. I turn to him and about to ask but he shrugs.

"I have no idea Reborn, but keep that for her." I could only nod before putting it back on the box and closed it. Checker spoke, "Get ready your things, I'm sure you want to move out here too."

I nodded, "Sorry for all the trouble Checker."

"If it's you Reborn, there is no trouble at all."

So I ready my things, never forgetting the fedora she had given me in my birthday and more items that I received from my family too such as clothes, accessory, books and so forth. They never gave me something that won't be use which I'm thankful about.

I readied myself before taking my whole things to the living room where Checker is waiting for me. I am now ready and now stand in front of him who has a serious expression. I am the same too since today, I will start to live as a new person who live in the false memories.

"I will ask again, are you sure about this decision Reborn?"

"Yes. I am with my own dying will."

Checker nodded before his eyes soften as he placed his forefinger and middle finger together to my head, "I love you Reborn, all Devas loves you too. Even if your mind doesn't remember, let your heart continue to remember them."

I nodded, "Thank you for everything Checker… may I call you dad for ones?" His shock expression is priceless but I am glad to see it. He slowly smiled and nod, "Well, I'll see you soon… son."

I fought my blush so it won't come out and be obvious. I just smiled and nod.

His finger began to glow in indigo and slowly my memories are being overwritten. My precious memories are disappearing, even their faces and everything about them are disappearing. Slowly as I fade to darkness, my last thought was…

This is the beginning of my own despairing life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel shall be uploaded in November 1
> 
> My one shot for our famous Vongola Baby Tutor, Reborn. Your author hope in this long story, you all feel satisfied. Any Grammatical errors, your author now apologize.
> 
> I hope you readers would like it. By the way, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


End file.
